Cover
by The Happy Cupcake
Summary: C is good at noticing things that most wouldn't, a skill that she uses to help people. She knew she was being brought to an orphanage for intelligent children, but she hadn't anticipated she'd end up in a competition against the letters of the alphabet. Especially since everyone is competing over who will replace a certain detective.


I wanted to try something different, so here's a Wammy's House OC during the time of A, BB, and L! If you love it tell me and if you hate it let me know! Also I'm actually using line breaks!

Oh, and I don't own Death Note or anything in relation to Death Note!

* * *

She sat on the velvety red seat of the train car, her legs crossed and her eyes patient. Her feet hung above the ground as she swung them back and forth absently. An aging man returned to the seat across the small table from herself and set down a cookie. Her eyes lit up. She smiled graciously as he pushed it closer to her side of the table.

She was just about to take a first bite of the melty chocolate chunk near the cookie's edge when her eyes flickered to the other side of the room.

"Miss Lucille?" He tried to gain her attention back, but she payed no heed. The woman who'd walked on to the train was crying, or had been just moments before. She appeared to be in her late twenties, early thirties. The little girl walked over to the seat that the woman had sat on and lifted herself right beside the stranger.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, curiosity peaked.

The woman tried to hide her sniffles, but failed. "Oh it's nothing." She attempted a forced half smile for the child.

The girl observed the blonde haired woman. She made a mental list of the possibilities for the woman's saddened state. It could've been death of a family member, and she was on the train to visit, a relative could be ill and in the hospital near the train's next stop, she could be scared and running from someone, perhaps experiencing heartbreak, or maybe she was humiliated by friends. The girl thought further. She couldn't be going to a funeral, or anywhere far that she might stay for more than a day trip, according to the lack of luggage and her pastel colored casual clothes. She didn't seem fearful, so she was most likely not being chased, and upon closer inspection, she was fiddling around with the fourth finger on her left hand. The child's eyes brightened. The ring finger! It could be that the woman's engagement had been broken off.

She tested out her hypothesis, "Miss, he must've not been a very nice guy to break off your relationship _after_ proposing."

The woman startled as she looked at he child once more, brown eyes wide. Her shock was replaced with a frown. "Yes, well I guess I should've expected it. He had been talking to my gorgeously perfect friend Selena a bit more recently... Figures he would fall for her and dump me... It's not like it hasn't happened before..." She mumbled the last part despondently to herself but the girl caught it.

"May I make a suggestion?" Asked the softly high pitched voice of the child.

The woman sighed, blotting her eyes with a tissue. "What have I got to lose?"

"Maybe it would be a better decision to not be friends with women that attempt to seduce your romantic interests." She advised politely.

The woman gave a dry chuckle, "that's true. Though I'm surprised someone your age knows the word seduce."

The little girl nodded, "most kids don't have my vocabulary. That's why I'm going to a place with many children like me." The woman would most likely assume private school or an academy, and if she asked such, she wouldn't be corrected. "Besides, you shouldn't worry about men that aren't worth it, you're very pretty and you seem very nice as well."

The aging man walked beside the booth, his blue eyes gazing at the woman as he spoke. "I apologize for her intrusion, she tends to get away from me quite often."

The woman smiled for real, not a forced smile at all. "Oh, it was no problem! She actually made my day."

The youngling hopped to the carpeted floor of the train car, "I'm glad." She curtsied, before holding her hand out. "I'm Celie by the way, nice to meet you."

The woman shook it gently her smile widening. "My name is Fay. It was lovely meeting you."

* * *

The cookie was cold, and it's chocolate chunks were no longer melty as it was returned to the paper bag in which it was purchased. Lucie hopped down the steps of the train at their designated stop and the man named Quillish followed, paper bag with forgotten cookie in hand.

"Where are we going now Mr. Wammy?" Celie skipped along the train platform, her brown hair blowing in the breeze.

He responded with a fond smile. "To the car, and after that we'll drive directly to the orphanage." They walked side by side to the old fashioned car across the car park. He opened the car door of the back seat for the young miss before getting in the driver's seat and riding off towards Wammy's House.

* * *

Celie's eyes were filled with wonder as she walked through the doors. She marveled at the beautiful stained glass window overhead the foyer, and the overall house. She'd never seen a house so grand before in her eight years of life.

Mr. Wammy continued on to the right hallway, Celie followed. They entered what the girl presumed was a study, and took their seats, Quillish behind the desk and Lucie in front.

"Before you meet the other children you will be assigned a nickname. Do you have any idea what you might want it to be? It may be anything you like."

She thought for a moment, pointer finger to her chin. If it was a nickname, that would mean others would be calling her by it and she would have to know to respond. It would probably be best if she chose something similar to her own name. Though, it would also be fun if she chose a name she really liked, or had always wanted to have. There were too many variables, possibilities, choices... "May I have some time to consider?"

"Very well. For now you will be known as C. That is your given letter. You must not use your real name, for your own safety." He advocated.

She nodded, her eyes trailing to her feet in the silence.

The white haired man spoke through the momentary quiet once a middle aged woman discreetly entered the room, as to not disturb any possible conversation. "Caroline is the housekeeper, she will give you a tour of the house if you'd like."

A warm smile appeared on the red painted lips of said woman, holding the office door open courteously.

She was quiet for the entirety of the tour, not knowing what to say. The place was so new to her, and despite it's old and homely furniture, it didn't feel like a home. Her home. She trailed her small fingers along the white cotton sheets of the bed she was assigned. It was an identical bed to the one that occupied the other side of the room. Caroline had told her that bed would belong to her roommate once her roommate arrived, who would arrive the next week.

* * *

She was alone now, sitting on the covers and not knowing what to do. Caroline had informed her that dinner would be served in an hour, and she could do whatever she'd like until then. She peered out the window, noting the sun had left the sky. The streetlights had turned on, and lit the dim and empty street. She swallowed thickly and blinked quickly, dispelling any sign of discomfort.

'I'm okay.' She reminded herself, standing to her feet and exiting the room. She wandered the long hallway. The girl was looking to see if there were any other children nearby, though she doubted it considering the lack of any noise whatsoever. Lucille passed the oak doors, all of them closed, even in the adjacent hallway that occupied the other side of the staircase's polished railings. Her footsteps were small as she made her way to the very end. One door of them all was open, shadows seemingly spilling into the lit hallway. Peering in, she saw a figure, standing, staring. It almost appeared as if the being was expecting her.

Her eyes widened, "Sorry to bother you! I didn't know anyone was in here." She apologized profusely, but froze as her eyes met his. His crimson eyes glistened in the moonlight, and she momentarily forgot how to breath.

"You are not intruding on anything. I was simply... thinking." He stated, his eyes unblinking and staring right above her hair.

She tried to search for her voice. "O-Oh..." No other words followed, as she couldn't find one.

Another shade of red caught her eyes from deeper in the room. Bravely, she took a step into the room to find out what the red glow belonged to. The alarm clock that stood on the night stand read seven o'clock in digital red numbers, the only red numbers in the room that she could perceive with her own eyes. The boy's eyes left her form and focused on the clock as well. He knew which time dinner was served as well. "They will notice your absence if you don't go to dinner."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly at the odd tone of his voice, how he phrased his response. Deciding not to tread on it, the girl nodded and returned to the railed landing. She quietly walked to the dining room, wondering where all the other children were. She knew what an orphanage was, and they usually had many children inhabitants. The whole home seemed vacant, unsettling her further.

Putting on her best smile, she opened the glass double doors. She was met with the sight of a mere seven children. She wasn't very hungry, but she sat down on one of the intricate chairs anyway and introduced herself to the young brunette boy beside her.

"Hello, I'm C." She gave her letter, following Mr. Whammy's wishes.

His hazel eyes turned to her, holding a hand out in greeting. "You must be new, I'm A."

* * *

Favorite, follow, and review please! I don't know if it's _actually_ good or interesting, so let me know please.


End file.
